Lost!
by You.Are.Me
Summary: UPDATED! Roxas has a bad dream, and gets up to wander the castle hallways in search of his new friends, Axel and Demyx. Unfortunately, he runs into someone else. Oneshot. Warning: implied rape, hinted Akudem, Rokudem, Akuroku, Akurokudem


**This was one of the first stories I published and after re-reading it recently I decided to put out a new-and-improved version. I always liked this one, and if people pose an interest maybe I'll add some chapters. The akurokudem dynamic is a force to be reckoned with!**

~DRADRADRA~

Roxas slowly made his way down the long, white hallway, bare feet tapping on the marble floors, providing the only soundtrack for this impromptu adventure. It was dark, and the boy trailed his hand lightly along the nondescript wall to help mind his way. He padded alone down countless hallways, the rustle of his flannel pajamas occasionally disturbing the silent castle. It was late, even for the party animals that made up the Organization.

He wasn't sure which he actually wanted- for someone to run into him, so he could get some directions, or for him to just be left alone to his wandering. Almost everyone in the Organization XIII made him nervous- all of them seemed to have something to them that Roxas didn't want to mix with. But still- wandering alone in The Castle That Never Was was quite eerie.

Suddenly, the boy turned another corner, and froze. Waltzing down the hall in his nondescript robe and wearing a slight scowl was a member that Roxas had been advised by many to avoid- Num. 11. Marluxia. The blonde froze in place, unsure if the man had seen him, thus making it too late to turn back the other way. By the time he had made up his mind- the pink haired man was approaching, a slight smirk playing across his features.

"Thirteen!"

The man exclaimed in exaggerated surprise.

"What are you doing out so late?"

The boy fidgeted, already feeling uncomfortable under the heated gaze of the older man.

"I- I'm lost…"

He replied, attempting to scoot around the man, but Marluxia put out an arm to lean against the wall, cutting off his escape.

"Hey, not anymore you aren't. Come inside with me- I'll take care of you…"  
The blonde avoided the man's sickly sweet smile, not fooled.

"No, I should get going…"

Marluxia trailed a finger along the younger boy's jaw line, making him shiver.

"But we hardly get any time together- you've been here how long, and we're still strangers? You're a very interesting catch, Thirteen- I want to see _more _of you…"

He smirked, and Roxas attempted to take a step back.

"Or is it I intimidate you?"

The pink haired man continued to muse.

"Not to worry, boy, I don't bite- for you I can take things slow…"

Thankfully, the thought was interrupted by a somewhat stern voice.

"Marluxia!"

Roxas, immediately recognizing the voice, quickly ducked under Marluxia's arm to stand by his savior.

"Of course." Marluxia rolled his eyes. "It's Axel to the rescue."

"Don't screw with the newbie, number 11."

The red head snapped. The pink haired man rolled his eyes.

"You know, you and number 9 won't be able to hide him away forever. One _of us_ will get to him eventually." He smirked, opening the door to his room and singing as he disappeared inside "and I sure as hell hope it's me~"

Then he was gone.

Axel looked down at the little blonde clinging to his arm with a quirked brow.

"Roxas, you're gonna squeeze my arm off."

"Sorry!"

The boy jumped back, having not even realized he had grabbed hold of his friend. Axel just shook his head, inquiring

"What are you _doing _here?"

The little blonde seemed frustrated.

"I didn't mean to end up here- I was wandering- well, I was _lost_- I only wanted to find you and Demyx-…"

Axel patted his friend on the back, offering

"Well, here I am- guess you weren't so lost after all…"

The blonde took a deep breath which turned into a sigh, beginning to realize how tired he really was.

"You're right..."

The red head then sighed.

"Look, come on, I'll bring you to my room."

The pair began to make their way down the hall together, Roxas trying his best to pay attention to their route. They moved along in silence and soon Roxas lost his focus, eyes instead turning to look over his spiky haired companion.

He looked tired, very tired, and his eyes were red with dark circles. The man shuffled along with his hands in his pockets, bare back hunched slightly in his weary state. Roxas carefully eyed the pale skin he had never seen before, envying the muscle he saw.

Axel, catching the little blonde peeking at him, offered a tired grin.

"You like what you see, sunshine?"

Roxas blushed, looking away.

"Sorry…"

The red head shrugged, approaching and opening his door, to call

"Hey Demyx, I have a present for you…"

The musician looked up from his seat on Axel's bed, eyes bright.

"Hey, it's Roxy~!"

He then outstretched his arms for his companion. Roxas took a step inside then turned to look up at his red headed companion, who was looking even more tired, arms crossed and leaning in the doorway.

"Go ahead,"

The red head looked up at Demyx, continuing,

"I'll be back in a little bit."

The musician furrowed his brow.

"Didn't you just go?"

Axel, who had already turned to go, replied over his shoulder just before leaving,

"Ran into blondie before I got a chance."

Then he was gone.

Slightly confused, Roxas shuffled over and crawled onto the bed, shrugging off his clingy friend. The musician only smiled, ruffling the young blonde's hair instead.

"Whatcha doing up so late, Roxy?"

Roxas fidgeted, leaning back against a stack of pillows.

"I…had a bad dream, and thought- well, you and Axel have sleepovers all the time so I figured I could join you tonight..."

Demyx laughed.

"_Sleepovers_? And you want to _join _us?" He patted the boy's blonde spikes again. "You are just too cute, Roxy."

'Roxy' didn't appreciate the comment though, looking grumpy.

"What did I say?"

But Demyx just shook his head, asking instead

"So how did you run into Axel? He wasn't going anywhere near your hallway…"

Roxas nodded.

"I got lost and ended up crossing paths with Marluxia, but Axel came and saved me, just in time."

Demyx sighed, shaking his head.

"Thank goodness. You stay away from that man, Roxy, he's nothing but trouble for you."

Roxas nodded again, already having learned this lesson the hard way.

"What was your dream about?"

Demyx asked, changing the subject.

"Well," Roxas began, rubbing his neck. "Its…hard to describe. In my dreams, it's like I'm a different person- different friends and everything. That's why I'm happy to see you and Axel."

Demyx grinned at the blonde before noting him give a big yawn.

"Well, if you're feeling better why don't you lay down, and I'll join you in a little bit. I just thought I'd wait up for Axel."

Roxas nodded, carefully curling up beneath the covers, well aware that this was Axel's bed. He turned and buried his face in the pillow, breathing in the cinnimon-y, smoky scent that is Axel.

Roxas smiled, curled up with his eyes closed, listening to the musician quietly tune his beloved sitar. And it was only a matter of minutes before the little blonde drifted off to sleep once more, immersed in the sweet melodies of one friend and the sweet scent of another.


End file.
